


Understanding 3

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Set after my fic Understanding 2





	Understanding 3

Dom took a deep breath before entering the flat he shared with lofty, during tonight's meeting he had decided to tell his husband the truth of what isaac had done. Lofty looked up when he heard dom enter.  
Lofty "hey, you back"  
Dom "yeah, sorry it's so late"  
Lofty "no problem I saved you a plate, it's in the oven, did you have a good time"  
Dom "no but it did help, look can we talk" lofty was getting worried because dom hadn't looked at him once since entering.  
Lofty "dom what's wrong" dom took a seat across from his husband.  
Dom "there's just something I have never told you and I know I should have but I couldn't. Just please try to understand"  
Lofty "dom you're scaring me, just tell me and whatever it is we can deal with it"  
Dom "ok um I'm a member of a support group and that's where I went tonight"  
Lofty "what kind of support group?"  
Dom "it's for survivors of sexual abuse and rape" lofty felt his heart break at this because it seemed like everything thing bad in this world happened to dom.  
Lofty "how old were you? Shit sorry, You don't have to tell me"  
Dom "no, I want to tell you. I'm just scared that it will change how you see me"  
Lofty "never, I love you and nothing will ever change that"  
Dom "ok but please don't interrupt because if you do I don't think I can get tell you all of it" lofty nodded and took dom's hand in his.  
Dom "ok, you know isaac used to hit me but he also was always kissing and touching me even when I said no. But isaac being isaac never listened to me, he would just ask me "don't you love me?" And I knew if I didn't let him do it, I would get beaten. So towards the end I just let him do whatever he wanted" dom looked down at the floor in shame.  
Lofty "hey look at me, you have nothing to be ashamed of, do you hear me nothing" dom nodded and lofty took dom into his arms and whispered words of love and comfort. Dom had been right that this would change how lofty saw him because lofty finally saw how brave and strong dom was, to overcome the abuse and to open his heart again knowing he could be hurt again. Dom stayed in his husband's arms for the rest of the night, content with the feeling of being safe and loved.


End file.
